


【农丞】今夕 （中）

by lily_saii



Category: Nine Percent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_saii/pseuds/lily_saii





	【农丞】今夕 （中）

03.

回程的路上陈立农不停揉着下腹，坐在身边的范丞丞身上套着他的外套，扣子直扣到了领口，臭着张脸一言不发的。  
唇上的口脂没补，红色被蹭掉了大半，亲吻中不小心蹭出唇线的部分都被陈立农细致地擦拭过，如今不过是唇上颜色显得斑驳，倒没有两人刚吻完的狼狈。

也亏得范丞丞因着任务的关系没真下狠手，掐的只是相对脆弱的下腹，没逮着他的命根子掐，但那力道也绝对把那一片掐青了。  
陈立农扫了眼搭档裙侧因为用力过度而裂开的口子，站起来有长外套挡着倒还好，这会儿曲着腿坐着，那口子完全挡不住白皙的大腿，在窗外偶尔投入的街灯下跳跃着如玉的光泽。

车子驶出一段路后，陈立农才停下揉下腹的动作，靠过来碰了碰他的肩。  
“生气了？”  
范丞丞嘴角一掀：“呵，你可以现在上街找条疯狗让它咬咬看。”

陈立农摸了摸鼻子。  
范丞丞以为他总该要点脸，谁知道这人静了没几秒又靠过来，掌心贴上他因为裙子裂开而裸露的皮肤，中指还轻撩了一下。  
嘴上却一本正经地说：“你总得习惯这个，亲一下就这样，万一以后——”

未尽的话语被范丞丞一个手刀给生生劈断，陈立农反应极快地用手臂一挡，反抓住他的手用巧劲一扭将搭档整个拽进自己怀里。  
范丞丞身上的裙子不便极了，车厢又窄，只得将头往后一撞彻底把不打脸这一项原则抛到脑后。

陈立农不得不往旁边躲开，索性抓住了他的双手往头顶压，将人禁锢在自己和车窗之间。  
外套的袖子滑下，露出这人纤细的，仍戴着蕾丝手套的小臂，挣扎间这层手套被生生拽下来，范丞丞的拳头兜脸地砸过来，他险些没能避开，耳郭被擦了一下火辣辣地烧起来，他为了顺利握住了这只手腕废了不少劲儿，气喘吁吁地抵着搭档的额头。  
“也太凶了吧，茜茜。”

范丞丞只是瞪着他，车子驶过一片霓虹灯下，斑驳的灯光映入明亮的眼底，陈立农好一会儿没说话。  
气氛变得有些诡异，范丞丞双腿被压得泛酸，有股越来越明显的不自在让他迫切地想要改变眼下两人的状态，但视线扫向陈立农那双幽深的眼生硬又好像被什么卡住，他只能扭着双手，被动地被对方带着烟草气味的呼吸拂了满脸。

“我说真的。”  
陈立农突然说。  
范丞丞一言不发地看着他，感觉到自己手腕被松开，想要收回时又被猛地压住，压着自己的男人鼻尖也靠过来，呼吸变得更近。  
他说：“你知道我们总得做更多，就算不是真的——”  
“也得很像真的才行。”

陈立农的声音压得很沉。他的声线原本就偏向温朗轻柔，腔调更是跟平日里轻易压制范丞丞的行为不符的侬软，说话还总是温温吞吞，怎么看都像个软性子的人。  
只有范丞丞知道他内里有多霸道和不要脸。  
但这会儿压低了声音，嘶哑得仿佛在示弱，沙哑的尾音和那种陈立农身上独有的气息一起送进耳朵，范丞丞受不了这样的好声商量，浑身不自在极了，注意力完全从这人还压着自己的手上离开，视线移向一边，默声不言。

陈立农还在说。  
“试试看，恩？”  
还未答应，男人的嘴唇已经凑上前来。

先是试探性地触碰，烟草的气息并不让人讨厌，但陈立农的呼吸有点太烫，熏得脸颊难受。  
在他没有动作后这人更彻底地贴了上来，嘴唇受到了挤压，下唇好像被对方的两瓣嘴唇含住，跟着是一阵潮湿的触感。他有些控制不住地屏住呼吸，双手收紧，想要挣扎，又觉得浑身僵硬，甚至忘了自己刚刚根本没有答应要尝试。  
舌尖挑开牙关时那种羞耻好像也冲到了顶峰。

要推开人的前一秒，陈立农将他松开了。  
男人低头看着他，脸上一副“我就知道会这样”的表情。

那股不服输的劲儿又爬上了后脑。  
范丞丞明知道不应该却仍旧心甘情愿地失去理智，朝着陈立农的嘴唇咬上去。  
双手撑在座椅上以支起上身，鼻尖擦过这人的脸颊的时候心脏好像有一瞬间的颤抖，他撕咬着对方的下唇，吮着用舌尖去挑衅，被反缠住的时候也有反射性地想要退缩，但习惯了跟这人争抢，那股退意还未来得及传递到大脑战意就已经先一步到达，舌头追逐，齿尖划着彼此不知是舌侧还是柔软的唇瓣，唇上还未完全脱掉的口脂化在口腔泛出苦味，越来越沉的喘声和唇舌纠缠间的水声让脑子变得越来越浑噩。

他只觉得有什么东西顶着自己的大腿，一下又一下地戳着。  
陈立农的手滑到后背，按着他光裸的后肩线，掌心烫得他一颤，理智霎时回到大脑。  
挥拳扫向这人锁骨的时候对方又快一步地往后仰，只指骨轻轻擦过，留下摩擦之后的烫意。

陈立农摸了摸脖根，吹了下口哨。  
低头瞧见范丞丞通红的脸和羞恼的神色，才坐回自己原本的位置，将原本就开了一颗的衬衫扣子又往下解了解。  
“咳，正常生理反应嘛，理解理解？”

范丞丞实在懒得理他，将车窗开了缝隙，任由冷风夹着雪卷进车里，冲散了脸颊的热意和藏在身体更深处被强压着的燥热。

 

04.

范丞丞今天穿了件白色的稠质衬衫和绒面的半身长裙，搭着的米色呢外套在进门的时候就脱下放在了一边，卷曲的假发披散在肩上，拢了一半用漂亮的夹子别在脑后，妆容没有上次那么艳丽，眉形修得更柔和了些，这会儿捧着书坐在床边，冬日的阳光好像都充满了温柔的光晕。  
陈立农跟任务目标和另一走进餐厅的时候脸上的笑容便加深了些，朝一起入座的人笑了笑，向范丞丞走过去的时候还能感觉到落在后背的视线，一路跟着。

他俯下身去亲吻独自坐在窗边的美丽小姐，对方抬起的脸有一半的轮廓都晕在阳光里，瞳仁都成了浅色。  
陈立农捏了捏他小巧的下巴，啄吻在唇上时这人白皙的面颊蒙上了一层薄薄的红。

演技倒越发的好了。  
笑意越来越深地浮现在眼底，对上那双别人看不见的冷冷淡淡的眼，陈立农忍不住捏了捏他的耳垂。  
没将他带到聊天的圈子，被询问也半遮半掩得透出得意，谁不想要霸占这样一朵解语花呢，在别人眼里，这个陈宏也不过是初来乍到的新贵罢了，又哪里比得上他们扎根上海多年的权势。

分开的时候简单的言语暗示，春风得意的笑容浸得那张英俊的面孔失了谦和，颇让人厌烦。  
陈立农搂着范丞丞上了车子，也没松开手，直接将人抱到自己的腿上。

“你确定他会看？”范丞丞不自在地动了动，手却还是搭上他的肩。  
陈立农的手搂在腰上，回答的声音也显得漫不经心：“不看白不看嘛，而且——”  
手往上滑，隔着衣服摸上微微鼓起的海绵，“我们茜茜这么漂亮这么浪，他上次刚听完，这次一定会忍不住偷看的，等会儿要叫大声点儿哦，宝贝。”

范丞丞极力压制住自己的脾气，扫了一眼前座开车的同伴，没应话，只是轻轻地哼了一声。  
“目标的车子在前面。”  
“好了，我们准备好喔。”陈立农将范丞丞的身体换了个角度，让他手撑在窗户和驾驶座的靠椅上，半跪半坐在座位上，拉开拉链又撩起他的裙子，“我要来了喔，茜茜。”  
彼此隔着单薄的布料，陈立农捏着他后臀将身体抵上来的时候他几乎不用刻意就将车窗的窗帘拽了下来，同伴的时机把握得正好，范丞丞掐着嗓子叫出声的时候两辆车正好并行到一起。

尽管动静算轻，但目标本来就是极其敏感的人物，范丞丞眼睛的余光看到对面车子车帘掀开的缝隙，素色的帘子后面朦胧的影子停住。  
他咬住下唇转开侧脸，想提醒陈立农，背后的人却已经覆盖了上来，将他衬衫的衣摆从裙子里拉出来，手从顺着身体的线条往上游走。

穿在里面塞了海绵的小衣被撑开，本就是贴身的设计，硬生生挤进一只大手，后背一下子就被勒紧，右边胸口鼓起一团，他甚至有一瞬间觉得后面这人真的把自己当成了女人。  
陈立农从来都不是安分人，这双手不是在做戏，而是真的覆盖住他的胸口，不管不顾地揉捏。手上长久训练下来有着又厚又硬的茧子，揉捏的力道很大，他有些疼，却又不是那种受伤的疼，胸口又酸又胀，最敏感的乳尖被对方食指和拇指捏住，指甲抠着顶端的时候他只觉得浑身都在颤抖着抗拒，被揉过的地方火烧火燎地发烫，陈立农的另一只手还在他身后，顺着两人相隔的布料从股沟的缝隙直滑下来。  
起反应了。  
范丞丞抓着前座椅背的手几乎要把皮质的软座抓烂，他有些难以相信自己会这样狼狈，陈立农已经完全立起的身体几乎要从那层布料中跳出来，抵在缝隙处磨蹭的时候跟真枪实弹地进来也仅仅只有一步之遥。

分不清身体是因为羞耻还是因为愤怒而开始颤抖，他只觉得自己发胀的阴茎被对方握住，掐软的嗓音都有些控制不住地变了味道，沙哑的音色颤巍巍地透出来。  
他只能控制住自己的表情不流露出锋利和煞气，雾气晕得视野都好像蒙了层薄纱，在胸口的手更加放肆了，动静大得好像要挤破胸前的扣子，更糟糕的是乳肉被揉得麻木之后渐渐有了丝异样的感觉，上下被一起揉弄的感觉这样的陌生，他十五岁被组织救下之后就进了3区，哪怕之后有过相关抗女色方面的训练，这三年里也没有过这样和别人亲昵的经验，甚至因为当初姨娘的出卖和组织的训练，连那方面的需求都少得可怜。  
意志好像在被什么东西侵蚀，他能感觉到陈立农的嘴唇沿着颈线亲吻到脸颊，眼睛颤抖着合起来，到极限了。

他死死收紧的手指一下子软了下来，生生被逼到发泄的窘态让他少见地露出无措。  
他只觉得自己又被整个搂了过去，脸被压进搭档的怀里。

烟草的气息好像比往常更重，陈立农的东西还戳在他腿上。  
车厢里淡淡的精液的腥味好像怎么都散不开，波动的心绪却在慢慢平复，他将手绕到陈立农的后背，对着腰肾的位置曲起食指和中指，用突出的指节用力狠压下去。

陈立农抽搐着嘶了一声，还硬着的性器迅速疲软下去，沾着范丞丞发泄出来的东西的湿漉漉的手颤抖着按在他腿上，虚弱地把头往他肩膀一埋。  
大抵是真的疼，靠在肩上的脑袋绷得耳朵都是红的，僵硬着连呼吸都好像停顿了好一会儿。

范丞丞又用力捅了两下才松手，陈立农慢慢舒缓过劲儿来，侧了侧脸，鼻尖抵着他的脖子。于是颈侧就这么对着对方湿润的嘴唇，有一下没一下地触碰着皮肤。  
他手抵上这混蛋的肩膀，临到推开的时候，又不知道为什么在陈立农突然收紧了抱着他腰的手时顿住。脑袋慢半拍地反应过来解释，他们还在目标的视野范围，作为放浪的解语花他怎么能把陈立农推开。

两人好像就这样僵住，陈立农手还贴在自己腿上，上面的液体冰凉得几乎要干在皮肤的表面上，将那一块皮肉都拉扯得紧绷。  
这家伙不安分的脑袋开始在胸口蹭来蹭去，头发搔得颈根发痒，连带着不知道是不是被揉肿了的胸口都有种被蚂蚁爬咬的密密的酥麻。

他瞥了眼窗外。  
目标的车子早在上一个路口就已经分开，他们像傻瓜一样谁也没看外面地白坐了好久。

但那股子火气已经消下去，异样却格外突出，他烦躁地用手臂将人往外推了推：“起来！”  
却没了一开始的那种狠厉，推搡的动作就像是往日里两人打完一架，陈立农压在他身上迟迟不愿意起来的时候。

贴在大腿上的手不安分地又往上滑。  
范丞丞只觉得自己尾骨蓦地一颤，手下意识挥过去的时候完全没想到能打中，然而啪的声响和发烫的掌心都叫他愣住。

陈立农仍旧一手搂着他的腰一手贴在他腿根，仰起的脸一边发白，另一边却慢慢发红，这人仍笑眯眯的。  
就这样微微抬眼看着他，声音沙哑地轻咳了一声后才问：  
“这样有没有气消一点？”

范丞丞打的时候完全没有收敛力气，这人的脸颊很快红肿着浮起。  
他只觉得自己心口无端地一胀，道歉的话几乎要脱口而出。  
然而最终嘴唇只是嚅动了几下，他扯好了裙子别开头，沉默地离开了陈立农的双腿。


End file.
